The Legend: Sonic the Hedgehog
by Anguirus111
Summary: Mewn is drawn to Mobius and becomes enemies with Sonic, Robotnik, and meets an old foe back from the dead.
1. A strange new world

_My name is The Legend and I am a Mewn. Several thousand years ago I was once a Mew living in peace with my master and his people the pokemopolitans. However the pokemopolitans turned on my species and slaughtered them for their fur. I evolved after my master's death at their hands and obliterated their civilization. I also vowed to avenge all Mew that had been killed. I now roam the Earth looking like a human and I call myself The Legend. I stop genetic experiments that take place on pokemon and continue to eradicate the descendants of the pokemopolitans who escaped my wrath the first time around. Now after a conflict with my subconscious, I can no longer become The Legend until I find my true self.  I'm currently stuck in an alternate universe trying to get home.  This is my story._

Ancient Ruins: Sonic and Sally were standing inside some ruins of an ancient civilization.  Sally was using Nicole, her handheld computer, to scan the images and text carved on the walls.

"Run that by me again," said Sonic.  Sally pointed to a painting.

"A long time ago an extremely advanced and benevolent civilization created a portal to unknown worlds.  However, once they turned it on, a creature was drawn into our world from another.  This creature proceeded to eradicate their civilization and was barely stopped by the last member of their civilization who managed to put the creature to sleep.  The creature, before it went to sleep, said it would return this year and obliterate the Earth.  I'm afraid as to what might happen should that creature return," said Sally.

"What proof do you have that it exists?" asked Sonic.

"I don't, there's only this one picture," she said.  She pointed to a creature that was entirely white and stood up like a man.  Sonic shrugged.

"If he shows up, he shows up," said Sonic.  An alarm went off.

"Warning, unidentified creature located heading for Robotnik City," said Nicole.  Sonic picked up Sally and blasted off back to the base.  He stopped inside the control room where Bunny and Tails were looking at a gigantic screen that showed a map.  A small moving blip, that indicated where the creature was, was headed towards the city.

"It's nearly there.  Why didn't we detect it earlier?" asked Sonic.  Bunny shrugged.

"We don't know.  The creature just appeared out of nowhere," she said.  Sally looked at the screen.

"Do we have a visual?" she asked.  Bunny checked a few screens.

"It's just approaching the lake of rings.  I'll try and activate the camera there," she said.  Sonic closed his fist as Knuckles entered the room.

"What's up?" he asked.  Sonic looked at him.

"A creature is headed for Robotnik City and we don't know why.  I just pray it's not the Shadow incident all over again or we're in trouble," he said.

"Here we go, we have visual," said Bunny.  Sonic and Sally gasped as the white creature from the ruins was displayed before them.

"Nicole, scan image and correlate similarities with image on ruins wall," Sally said.  The computer pulled up the images and scanned them.

"There's a 98% chance that this is the same creature," Nicole said.

"Then we've got to take it out before it destroys the entire planet.  Let's go Knuckles," said Sonic taking off.

"Here Knuckles take this.  It's the latest in laser technology.  Try and use it against the creature and see what happens," said Sally handing him a pokedex shaped device.  Knuckles nodded.

"Right behind you Sonic," responded Knuckles taking off after him.

"Be careful you two," said Sally.  She looked at the image as the creature floated up and flew over the Lake of Rings.  Sally just shook her head in astonishment.

Lake of Rings: Mewn touched down between the lake and the city.

"If it wasn't for that meddling Giovanni I would never have wound up here," he said angrily.  Mewn walked to the cities main gates.

"May I help you?" asked a robot at the main entrance.

"Yes.  Who's in charge here?" asked Mewn.  The robot pointed to a large billboard with a humans face on it.

"The great Robotnik," said the robot.  Mewn proceeded inside.

"Wait, you need a pass," said the robot.  Mewn flung out his left hand and obliterated the robot with his psychic powers before proceeding into the industrial complex.  He was wandering down the main street when a blur whooshed past him and stopped.  A black hedgehog stood in front of him.

"My master requests your presence," said the hedgehog.

"Fine," said Mewn.

"Follow me if you can," said Shadow.  The hedgehog zoomed off at incalculable speeds and zipped down several different routes before stopping in front of a small building.  He smiled knowing that the other creature was probably lost.  He was about to go back for him when a voice behind him said.

"About time you got here.  I thought I was going to die of old age," said a voice.  Shadow whirled around to see the creature lounging on a chair eating an apple.  Shadow growled.

"How did you follow me?" he demanded.  Mewn pointed to his head.

"I'm psychic.  Now I'll go see your master," said Mewn brushing past him while chucking the apple aside.  Mewn entered the building and looked as a single elevator shaft was located in the center.  Mewn boarded it and it zoomed off.  The elevator stopped and Mewn emerged into a darkened room with a desk at the end.  A figure stood at the desk.

"I'm," began the person.

"Yes I know.  Robotnik," said Mewn.

"That much I know, who are you?" asked Robotnik.

"I'm Mewn and I require the use of your facilites," said Mewn.  The pokemon sat down on a chair in front of the desk.

"I didn't tell you to sit down," Robotnik scowled.

"I didn't ask," responded Mewn still sitting.

"Right.  Anyway, what do you want?" asked Robotnik.

"I want access to a scanner system and any of your facilities that I may require.  In return I'll pay your whatever you need," said Mewn pulling out a checkbook from his backpack.  Robotnik held up his hand.

"I only require your services in return for help," said Robotnik.  Mewn put back the checkbook.

"Then forget it.  I'm not stupid.  I won't become your pawn like Shadow and whoever this 'Knuckles' character is," said Mewn.  Robotnik nearly fell out of his chair.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.  Mewn tapped his right pointer finger on the right side of his head.

"I can read your thoughts because I'm psychic.  Clearly in this world you are the universal bad guy.  I refuse to ally myself with the likes of you.  I'm leaving," said Mewn standing up.

"You're not going anywhere," said Robotnik pressing a button on his desk.  Dozens of metal arms reached out to restrain Mewn but he merely brushed them aside with his psychic powers.

"Clearly you aren't worthy of helping me and as such I will find my own way home," said Mewn.  He thrust out his hands and the whole room started to break apart.  Robotnik ran off and Mewn took to the sky by slamming through the floor and up through the building.

Outside: Shadow watched as Mewn burst free of the building right before it exploded.  Shadow growled and started throwing things at Mewn.  However the pokemon merely picked it up and flung it far away with his incredible psychic powers.  Mewn looked around and decided there was probably nothing more that could be done here and started uprooting buildings and flinging them away with his powers.  Dozens of attack craft moved to stop him, but the pokemon deflected their attacks and blew them away.  Mewn psychically discovered a reactor control room and stopped the cooling system.  The pokemon flew away as the whole city exploded.

City Limits: Sonic and Knuckles came to a halt right before a streak of light flew away from the city before the whole place blew up.

"My god," said Knuckles looking at the destruction.  Sonic watched the light land in the distance.

"Come on.  Whatever destroyed that place most likely landed nearby," said Sonic zooming off with Knuckles in tow.

Forest: Mewn thought about what he had done but shrugged it off as being necessary.  Mewn decided that he would bide his time until he discovered the means to get home.  Clearly while Robotnik's industrial complex lacked the technology to properly identify how the card reader/dimensional transporter and take him home.  Clearly it wouldn't take him home unless a proper power source was used.  Mewn took out the device and looked at it.  Suddenly a blur slammed into him causing him to drop the device and fly backwards.  The blur stopped and revealed a blue hedgehog.

"First a black one and now a blue one.  Odd," said Mewn.

"I'm not the same one as Shadow, but I'm just as bad.  I know you've come to destroy our world and I can't let you do that," said Sonic.

"What are you talking…," began Mewn before Knuckles slammed his fists into his chest.  Mewn fell down like a rock.  Mewn thrust out his hand and Knuckles find himself flying backwards into a tree.  Sonic zoomed towards him but Mewn lifted him off the ground with his powers and Sonic find himself running with nowhere to go.  Mewn then flung him backwards as well.  Knuckles recovered his senses and grabbed the device Sally had given them for use against the creature.  He fired it and a laser blast flew out towards the creature.  The blast arced up and away as Mewn blocked it.  Knuckles scowled as the device was torn from his hand and landed next to the card reader.  Sonic stood up.

"We can't win here.  Grab the device and let's go," said Sonic.  Knuckles grabbed the device and ran off.

"It appears that even the universal good guys deem me evil and as such I now stand alone!" exclaimed Mewn.  Mewn used his powers to reacquire the device and flew off.

Knothole Village: "Whatever it was, it was extremely powerful.  It had incredible psychic powers and managed to destroy Robotnik City in less than an hour.  We've tried for years and never come close," said Sonic.  He and Knuckles were in the infirmary receiving treatment for their wounds.

"Yeah.  We saw portions of it and it wasn't pretty.  That thing manhandled you like you were mere flies," said Sally.

"There's no doubt it's this so called creature mentioned in the ruins," said Tails.

"Yep," said Sonic.

"Could I have the device back, it needs to be recharged," said Sally.  Knuckles handed it to her.  Sally looked it over.

"This isn't it.  I don't know what it is, but it isn't the laser device," said Sally.

"That creature must have dropped it when I initially hit him," said Sonic.

"Then it must be important to it.  Let's see what it does," said Sally.  She plugged it into a terminal and it scanned the device.

"An interdimensional transporter/card reader.  It creates a vortex that allows travel to other realities and other worlds.  Its powercell is dead and I don't recognize any of these parts.  It recently was infused with psychic energy to work," said Sally.

"Is there a record of where it has jumped and how many times?" asked Knuckles.  Sally typed in some commands, which came back: ACCESS DENIED.

"Yeah but I can't tell without the proper access codes," said Sally.  Sonic slammed his hand down on the desk.

"Who cares?  It's obvious that thing destroyed that civilization and is going to destroy the world," said Sonic.

"We have this device, clearly the creature will want it back.  All we have to do is use it to lure the creature back and trap him like was done so before," said Knuckles.

"Right.  Now all we need to do is locate this creature," said Sonic.

"That is the million dollar question.  How do you locate a creature with incredible powers that could easily disguise itself?" asked Knuckles.

Bar: The doors burst open as Mewn wandered into a bar full of shady characters.  He stood out because he was pure white but he ignored the stares.  He scanned the minds of the crowd and walked over to a group of creatures that were playing cards.  They looked up at him and pulled up a chair.

"What're you betting for?" asked an armadillo(Arny),

"I'm playing for information," said Mewn.  The group laughed.

"Whatever suits you.  What'll be your addition to the pot?" asked Gary(a fox).  Mewn sat a rectangular object on the table.

"This laser cannon type device.  It's not exactly charged, but if you can charge it, it provides an incredible blast," said Mewn.  Arny handed it to Techie, a raptor, who looked it over with his large glasses.

"Seems plausible," he said.  Arny shrugged.

"Alright you're in," said Arny.  Mewn sat down and received his hand.  He glanced over it and read the minds of the other players.  After a few turns he made them think that they had bad cards so they all folded and he won.

"First question.  Who's Sonic," he said.  Arny laughed.

"You don't know," he said.

"I'm not from around here," responded Mewn quickly.  Arny shrugged.

"Then I guess you've been under a rock for the past several years.  Sonic has been attacking Robotnik constantly and the madman went so far as to create a creature called Shadow who's practically a clone of Sonic," said Arny.

"Wh..," began Mewn when Arny cut him off.

"A question a turn.  You've got to play more hands to have more answered," said Arny.  Mewn scowled but used his powers again on the group causing him to win yet again.

"You're good," said Arny.

"Where does he live?" asked Mewn.

"Underground in Knothole Village," said Arny.  Another hand.

"Where's Knothole Village?" asked Mewn.

"Beats me.  No one around here knows and it's for the best that way.  If we knew than Robotnik would torture us for the answer.  Although he probably knows where it is anyway," said Arny.  Another hand.

"Who knows where Knothole Village is but isn't currently affiliated with Robotnik?" asked Mewn.  Arny thought about that one.

"I suppose Robotnik's old assistant Snively would know.  He and Robotnik parted ways a few years ago," said Arny.  Another hand.

"Where is Snively?" asked Mewn.

"I don't know.  I bet you could find out if you broke into Robotnik City but somehow it blew up.  You might still be able to find the records though.  They were supposed to be in an impenetrable vault," said Arny.  Mewn stood up.

"Thanks," he said before leaving and taking the laser cannon device with him.

"Any time," responded Arny turning back to his game.  Mewn walked outside and leapt into the air flying off towards Robotnik City.

Ruins: "I've only learned one other thing from this device.  I've learned that a company called Giovanni Incorporated created it.   Has anyone heard anything about this company?" asked Sally to the freedom fighters in the ancient ruins.  All of them shook their heads.  She sighed.

"I was afraid of that.  I've been through our records and cannot find a company by that name.  Clearly this is the creature that did destroy the people of Pkmops," she said.

"Pkmops?" asked Knuckles.  Sally pointed to the six letters on a wall.  It read: 

P K MOP   S.

"It's the name of the ancient city," she said.

"Why are the letters so far apart?" asked Sonic.  Sally shrugged.  Suddenly an alarm went off.

"Outside," she said.  They ran outside to see a streak go flying high above overhead.

"I'm going after him," said Sonic.  Sally grabbed him before he took off.

"No.  We can't risk him severally injuring him.  Let's go back in and prepare a trap," she said.  They went back in.

"You have a plan?" asked Rotor.  Sally reproduced the transporter.

"I say we lure him back here and hook the transporter up to the ancient transporter that I already discovered earlier.  That way we send him back to where he came from," she said.  Suddenly a rumbling occurred and a panel moved back.  A human male emerged with strange ornamental clothing.

"I say we finish it off once and for all," said the human as the others stared at him in shock.

Snively's house: Mewn touched down and watched with mild interest as two rickety swatbots approached him with blasters drawn.

"Surrender," said one with a crackly voice.  Mewn walked over to them and poked them both with his fingers.  The two swatbots fell down in a heap.  Mewn sighed and walked up to the doors.  He raised his hands and blew them open with his psychic powers.  He walked inside to a see human in a chair.

"You ever hear about knocking?" asked Snively.

"No," responded Mewn sarcastically.

"Never mind.  Come, I've been expecting you," he said.  Mewn walked inside and sat down.

Ruins: "Who are you?" demanded Sonic.

"I'm the person who trapped that creature originally.  I used to live here back when that creature destroyed my civilization.  I put my body into stasis to revive when it returned.  It's back and so am I.  Its day has ended," said the person.

"Look, I know you're upset, but you or I don't have the right to destroy this creature.  It's inhumane," said Sally.  The person pointed to an image showing the creature destroying his people.

"What that thing did is inhumane.  It killed my people.  It even killed my own mother who was defenseless.  How do you explain that?" asked the person.

"Look I'm sorry but," began Sally.

"No!  Sorry doesn't cut it and if you won't abide by this then you aren't welcome here," said the person.  The person lifted up his hand and blasted them all away via some unseen force.  They were blasted out of the way and landed with a heap in front of the entrance.

"That person is as powerful as the creature," said Sonic.

"And when they meet," began Knuckles.

"We'll all be in trouble," finished Sally.

Snively's House: "You say you've been expecting me," said Mewn.  Snively coughed.

"Yes.  I saw your handiwork on Robotnik City.  I must say, I am impressed," he said.  He pressed a button and a T.V. sprang to life showing the city exploding and Mewn flying away.

"It happens," responded Mewn.

"Yes, but not to anyone.  I've formed my own crack team of commandos to fight against Robotnik and the freedom fighters.  These agents are consisted of the folks who you met around the card table.  I personally put them there to meet you and direct you here.  I'd be honored if you joined us," said Snively.  Mewn held up his hand.

"I'm not a joiner.  I don't want to stay here.  I want to go home.  Where is Knothole Village?" asked Mewn.  Snively sighed.

"Fine.  I won't hold you here.  You've survived and defeated both Robotnik and The Freedom Fighters.  My men won't be able to stop you.  Here's a map and here's Knothole Village.  I wish that you won't obliterate them because I want the opportunity myself," said Snively handing him a map.  Mewn accepted it and walked off.

"Thanks and no promises," he said.

"Be careful," responded Snively.  Mewn walked through the broken doors and flew off.  He flew through the air towards Knothole Village when he saw the freedom fighters lying in a heap outside an entrance to some ruins.  He dove towards them.

"We can't let that creature come here.  He and that person will fight to the point of the universe exploding and collapsing.  Knuckles and I came close to doing that once and it extremely hurt.  These two will succeed where we failed," said Sonic.  Mewn landed on the ground and picked up Sonic with his powers.

"Where the device you stole from me?" he demanded.  Mewn held out his right arm and began to squeeze his hand giving Sonic a massive headache.

"I'll never tell you," he said defiantly.

"_I'll never tell him the device is inside the ruins,_" he thought.  Mewn dropped his arm and Sonic fell to the ground in a heap.

"You've told me all that I need to know," said Mewn.  He headed for the ruins.

"But I haven't," Sonic began protesting.  Mewn held up his left hand as he walked away from them.

"I can read minds," he said.  Mewn disappeared into the shadows.

"I can't let him go in there," began Sonic preparing to take off.  Knuckle grabbed a hold of him.

"Wait until we've healed.  If we go in there now, we'll just aggravate the situation.  We'll be back," said Knuckles.  Sonic growled and together he and the freedom fighters walked away from the ruins towards home.

Ruins: Mewn entered a room with a large device at the end of it.  His transporter was held in its grasp and Mewn was about to grab it when his hand was forced away from it.

"What the," he began.  A person appeared from the shadows with his left arm out raised.

"Hello Mewn.  Remember me?" the person asked removing his helmet revealing his face.  Mewn gasped.

"It can't be," he said incredulously.  The person nodded.

"It is," he said.  The 27-year-old male stared back at him.

"John Brown," said Mewn.


	2. The ultimate battle between Mewn and Joh...

"Yeah it's me.  Who did you expect?  The king of Mobius," responded John angrily.  Mewn looked at him curiously.

"I don't believe this.  What is your relation to the John Brown in my universe?" wondered Mewn.  Mewn looked around the room.  He then noticed some writing on the wall.  The wall read: P k mop   s.  He walked up to it and looked at it closer.

"It isn't possible," he said.  Mewn used his powers to brush off the dust and dirt and discovered the faint lines of other letters.

"It is," he said with contempt in his voice.  The wall read: Pokemopolis.  Mewn spun around to face John.

"No wonder 'I' destroyed your people and civilization.  You're a pokemopolitan.  I vowed to destroy all of them and in this universe I must have also vowed to do the same.  It's time for you to die foolish mortal," said Mewn.  Mewn held up his left arm and was about to psychically blast John when he was flung backwards into a wall by some unforeseen force.  Mewn pulled himself out of the wall.

"How is this possible?  Only I have such power," he said.

"Then let this show you," said John angrily.  He reached out with his right hand and a skeleton fell on Mewn.  Mewn looked in horror at a skeleton identical to his own.

"I behold the skeleton of your kind that destroyed my people.  I captured him and tortured the creature after it destroyed my entire civilization.  By the end it begged me to kill him so I one upped him and used a device in these ruins to absorb his powers rendering the creature powerless.  I then proceeded to destroy it using my newfound powers.  I found it wonderful and I proceeded to challenge this world's most powerful creatures.  Unfortunately none of them provided me with any satisfaction because they fell so easily.  I knew that I couldn't live forever like you can so I entered stasis waiting for the day that a creature like it would return.  Now it has in the form of you and like before, you will die," said John.  Mewn wept over the skeleton before closing his eyes.  When he opened them, they were filled with rage.  Mewn stood up.

"I made a vow that everyone related to the evil pokemopolitan would die by my hands.  You are just the same because you did exactly what they did.  You killed a creature that was once a mew.  That was the very reason I vowed to destroy the pokemopolitans for what they did to my people.  I was willing to give you some room to defend yourself, but your actions speak for themselves.  As a pokemopolitan you will die and it will be by hands!  I will pick up where they other Mewn left up.  I will kill you and avenge my fallen comrade!" exclaimed Mewn slamming into John and through a wall into a much larger room.  Together he and John started firing blasts at each other of pure energy and blasting large chunks of the walls out into the ceiling.

"Here's a little incentive for your effort," said John.  He used his powers to conjure up an image of him torturing the previous Mewn.

"You will now pay for your sins," said John.  He threw a switch and the Mewn1 was electrocuted as it howled in pain.

"I give up," said Mewn1.  John attached a cap to its skull and another to his own head.  He then threw another switch and Mewn1's powers were transferred to his own.

"I feel powerful," he said.  He then used his psychic powers to destroy Mewn1's mind.

"Bwahaha.  My finest moment," said the present John to Mewn.  Mewn narrowed his eyes.

"I will avenge that Mewn with my life.  You will die," said Mewn slamming into him.  The two of them flew through the ceiling and out into the sky above.  The two continued slamming into each other as they fought for supremacy.

Knothole Village: The whole gang watched the two omnipotent beings firing blast after blast at each other.  Below them, whole sections of the forest were on fire from their blasts.

"I knew that there was more to this ancient person than met the eye," said Knuckles.  A large explosion went off on the viewscreen flinging the two opponents away.  Alarms went off.

"That blast was identical to a nuclear explosion!" exclaimed Sally.  A large wall of energy slammed into the remote camera destroying the image.

"Not good, not good," said Antoine pacing nervously.

"There can be no doubt that they will destroy the planet," said Knuckles.  Sonic grabbed him.

"How can you be so calm?  We're about to die any all you can say is: oh well.  I won't stand for this!  I won't loose this world to an interdimensional freak!" exclaimed Sonic jetting out of Knothole Village.

"Sonic wait!" exclaimed Sally.  Knuckles put his hand on her shoulder.

"Let him go.  There's nothing that can be done to stop him now.  We've got to develop a way to rid them of our world," said Knuckles.  Sally sighed and turned back to the large computer in front of her.  She began drumming her fingers on the keyboard as she thought about what to do.  A silence filled the room as they each thought about how to rectify this situation.  Another image flicked on the screen showing John and Mewn continuing to duke it out.

"Wait a minute.  That creature came from an alternate universe.  Correct?" asked Tails.

"Yeah so?" responded Sally sighing.

"So why can't we send him back to where the white creature came from by using his own teleporter in conjunction with the teleporter in the ruins?" asked Tails.  Sally suddenly perked up.

"That's a great idea Tails," she said.

"Yeah but how could we pull it off?" asked Knuckles.

"Clearly we need bait," said Rotor.  Sally looked at Rotor's workbench and saw a U shaped object attached to a metal can.

"Or better yet a magnet," she said.  Everyone looked at her confused as she walked over to the magnet attached to the soda can.  She pulled it apart and let it go.  The magnet attached itself to the can.  Sally then pointed to the screen, which showed Mewn and John slamming into each other high above the surface in psychic energy balls.

"Clearly those two share a similar psychic power.  If we can isolate the frequency and develop a conductor, those two will be drawn back to the ruins like, no pun intended, a magnet.  It could work," she said.

"Yeah but how?" Bunny asked.  Sally punched up a set of coordinates revealing the remains of Robotnik City.

"There is plenty of technology still operational there.  We can obtain it and use it to our advantage.  Let's go," she said grabbing her jacket and heading for her hoverbike.  The others followed and mounted their own bikes and flew off to Robotnik City.

Snively's House: A viewscreen showed Mewn and John's battle over the surface of Mobius to Snively and his commandos.  Snively froze the image and zoomed in to the two combatants.  He then faced his commandos.

"These are your enemies.  We can't allow them to destroy our planet and they must be stopped.  I've already developed plans of attacks against these two opponents and we'll use them to our success.  This will be our first combat mission.  Look forward to it and savor our first victory.  Suit up," said Snively.  Arny and Co. put on their battlesuits and grabbed their weapons and locked and loaded them.  They then filed out into an A.P.C. that took off.  Snively briefed them in transit.

"Our suits protect us from their psychic attacks.  These weapons are designed to distract them until we can implement a psychic net on the creatures trapping them.  Afterwards we'll reel them in and bring them back to our base for study and research," said Snively.  The team nodded as the A.P.C. rumbled forward.

Industrial Complex: "Our superior forces will surely crush those meddling beasts.  I especially want the white one killed for what he did to my beloved Robotnik City," said Robotnik to his many robots clustered in front of him.  Behind him was a T.V. screen showing the battle between Mewn and John.  Another explosion went off as two of their attacks met each other with disastrous results.  The robots nodded and marched out as Robotnik boarded his trusty hoverpod and flew above them.

Battle: Mewn and John raced right at each other at blinding speeds and slammed into each other forcing themselves to the ground.  They slammed with such force that several trees fell to the ground nearby.

"Give up, you can't win," said John.  Mewn wiped some blood from his mouth.

"Not as long as I'm still breathing," he said defiantly.

"That's something I'm hoping to change," said John.  John fired an energy beam at Mewn who strained as hard as he could to stop it.

"Just…between…you…and…me,…that…ain't…POSSIBLE!" exclaimed Mewn forcing the blast back to its source.  The beam hit John unaware and forced him backwards through several trees and finally stopped on the outskirts of a large town.  Before he could recover, Mewn drilled straight through him and the two of them slammed through several buildings before crashing into the middle of Town Square.  Dozens of pedestrians ran in panic as the buildings that Mewn and John had rammed through collapsed killing hundreds.  The two of them then began throwing punch after punch at each other.  Their punches hit with such an impact that it caused the ground to quake and glass everywhere to shatter.

"I'll never surrender to the likes of you," said Mewn slamming his foot into John causing them both to slide in different directions.

"You won't have a choice.  You or to be more specific, the you from this dimension destroyed my people and I won't stand for anything less that vengeance.  By the way, what ever happened to me in your universe?" asked John.  He slammed his foot into the ground and a massive crack in the pavement formed and swallowed them both.  They started fighting in a subway tunnel when a train came out of nowhere and slammed into them.  They were pushed hard against the train and when it stopped they were both flung forward and into a nearby wall.  The train engineer ran for it as the two pulled themselves from the wall and continued fighting.  Mewn and John were almost completely covered in blood from the multiple wounds all over their body.  Mewn spit out some blood and wiped his mouth clean before facing John.  John fired an energy beam at Mewn who fired one of his own and the two combined and exploded blasting Mewn and John out of the tunnel.  The two of them rocketed in different directions and slammed high above into opposing buildings.  They then picked themselves clear and zoomed right at each other through the air and once again slammed into the ground.

"To answer your question, John Brown did his best to avoid his fate but ultimately like every pokemopolitan I've faced, he totally and utterly failed," said Mewn slamming his fist into John's midsection, his punch was blocked by an invisible psychic field and John slammed his own fist into Mewn's midsection causing him to kneel over.  As John held up his hands to pummel Mewn into the ground, Mewn's tail snaked out and slammed into John's legs causing him to fall over.  Mewn stood back up.

"Another advantage of being a Mewn," he said.  John stood up and they were about to punch each other again when they noticed a squad of robots came walking towards them on the left.  To their left an A.P.C. rumbled to a halt and Snively and his commandos disembarked and aimed their weapons at the two creatures and in front of them, Sonic skidded to a halt.  Mewn and John looked at their situation, shrugged, and continued fighting.

"Attack!" exclaimed Robotnik.

"Fire!" yelled Snively.  Sonic merely rushed forward.  The robots rushed straight at them and Snively's team opened fire on both John and Mewn as well as the robots.  Sonic also slammed through robots and battled between them, Snively's forces, and Mewn and John.  A massive melee broke out and some of Snively's team fell as the robots crushed them.  Sonic too was being beaten to a pulp by the robots and Robotnik smiled as the robots completely enclosed John and Mewn.  Then a massive energy wave slammed into the robots forcing them back.

"Your pitiful forces can't stop us," said Mewn.

"For once I agree," said John.  Mewn blasted Robotnik away while John took care of Snively's team and Sonic.  They continued grappling with each other as more buildings started slamming into the ground.  A massive building slammed down on the two of them and smoke filled the area.  The remaining civilians cheered as they thought the two of them had been crushed.  Suddenly two streaks of energy zoomed out of the building and into the sky above.  The citizens watched in horror as Mewn and John continued fighting.

Robotnik City: Sally and Co. was looking through the wreckage when Sonic slammed into the ground next to them.  They all rushed to help him up.

"They're too strong.  They've nearly destroyed Coastal City and soon they'll destroy the rest of the world.  I've got to stop them," said Sonic before passing out.  Sally just looked at him with an image of horror on her face at the injuries that he'd received.  She handed him to Antoine and Rotor.

"Get him back to Knothole Village," she said.  They nodded and carried him away.  Tails approached her.

"I think we've found another bunker," he said.  Sally followed him and she saw Knuckles inside an underground room with several instrument panels.  She typed in some commands and the screen read: INFORMATION STORAGE AND RETRIEVAL.

"Yes!" she exclaimed in triumph.  She plugged in Nicole.

"Access command codes," she said.  Nicole did some computations and the screen progressed to the main page.  Sally typed in several more lines of code and then several numbers scrolled across the screens.  She nodded in approval.

"What is this?" asked Knuckles.  Sally turned to face him.

"When the creature met Robotnik, he recorded everything about him.  The scanners also detected an aura around him and detected the frequency of the wavelength.  It's constant," she said.

"So?" asked Tails.

"That means that if we take that gigantic magnetic device we found earlier, tune it to this frequency, we'll be able to bring the two of them wherever we want them.  We'll have to act quickly in order to save our world," she said.  She slid a diskette into the device and downloaded the information on it.  She then ejected the disk and grabbed Nicole when a massive explosion went off.  She and the freedom fighters ran outside to see a massive mushroom cloud appear in the north and two streaks went flying off.  Bunny ran up to them.

"Coastal City's gone," she said.  Sally and the others gasped.

"All those people," said Sally in shock.  Knuckles touched her arm and she looked up at him in shock.

"C'mon.  We've got to set up the magnet and rid our world of them.  Let's go," he said.  She slowly nodded and stumbled off to her hoverbike as tears swelled in her eyes.

Forest: The whole forest burned as the destruction of Coastal City caused them to catch on fire.  Mewn was bent over with his hands on his legs as he panted out of breath.  Nearby, John clawed his way out of a crater and sat next to a tree that was partially on fire.  In the background, the mushroom cloud was visibly seen and debris and body parts were raining down everywhere.  Mewn barely managed to stand up and face John who was using the branches to steady himself.  Mewn's vision had gotten extremely blurry from the blood his eyes but he could still make out his enemy.

"This will end now," he said gasping hard.  John barely nodded as he leaned against the tree.

"One way or another we'll end this.  We fight to the bitter end," said John.  John summoned his psychic energy into a massive energy beam.  Mewn nodded.

"Agreed," he said.  He then held back his right hand, immersed it in psychic energy and thrust it forward and slammed it into the middle of the energy wave.  The wave exploded leaving both of them completely red and in an extreme state of fatigue.  Then a massive energy beam came out of nowhere and dragged them into the sky.  The two of them went flying off to their unknown destination.

Knothole Village: "No, no, must be stopped must be stopped," said Sonic having a nightmare.  A nurse laid another moist towel across his head.

"He's got one massive fever," she said.  Suddenly Sonic grabbed her arm and sat up in a state of emotional duress.  He watched as an image showed Mewn and John being dragged towards the ruins.

"Must stop them!" he exclaimed walking out boldly despite the pain.

"Sonic you can't.  You're too badly injured.  Think clearly," said Rotor.  Sonic looked at him.

"It doesn't matter what I think.  They must be stopped," said Sonic walking away from him.  Rotor sighed.  Antoine rushed up to him.

"We've got to stop him," he said.

"We can't," responded Rotor.

"Why not?" Antoine demanded watching Sonic stagger off.

"He's made up his mind that the good of the people come above his own personal safety.  That's what sets him apart from everyone else.  That's what makes him….a hero," said Rotor patriotically.  Antoine reached out his hand towards Sonic but let him leave.

Ruins: Mewn and John slammed into the magnet with such power that it knocked the wind out of them.  They looked at Sally, Knuckles, and Tails even as the magnet severally restricted their movements.

"It's time for you to leave us forever.  We're sending you to different worlds where you'll never see each other again," said Sally.  She started powering up the device in the ruins and it streamed its energy into the teleporter.  Mewn looked at John.

"I need your help.  If you truly have no honor you'll help me.  If we channel our energy together, we can destroy this magnet and stop them from sending us away.  Then we'll be able to conclude our battle," said Mewn.  John nodded.

"Knuckles, hit the teleporter," said Sally.  As Knuckles reached for it, his hand was restrained.  Knuckles watched as the magnet restraining Mewn and John exploded and they channeled their energy to drive Knuckles, Tails, and Sally into a nearby wall and restrained them there with their psychic powers.  Then they turned on each other and began battling it out.  With every punch the walls shuddered and debris rained down, with every hit their bodies weakened.  Then a bright light filled the room as a yellow hedgehog entered the room.

"What?" asked Mewn and John together.

"Say hello to Super Sonic," said Sonic.  Sonic then rushed at both of them and furiously punched them both.  The three-way melee continued and large chunks of the ceiling fell down.  The whole place started rumbling as the ruins began to shake themselves apart.

"It ends now!" they all exclaimed.  Mewn, Sonic, and John all rushed straight at each other at incalculable speeds and their forces combined and a massive light filled the room as a powerful yet contained explosion rocked the ruins.  The explosion blasted Sonic and his friends away from the ruins and the entire ceiling, raining debris, collapsed on John and Mewn.

3 hours later: A small explosion went off as Mewn escaped from his tomb.  He looked around to see John buried under a massive piece of rubble.  Blood drained from his mouth as he looked up at Mewn.

"Looks like you won," he said.

"Yeah," responded Mewn.

"I'm dying so you're work here is done.  You've avenged your relative," said John.

"That I did," responded Mewn.  John shifted his position.

"Do you think that in another universe we could've been friends?" asked John.  Mewn thought about it and shook his head.

"No," he responded simply.  John laughed.

"I though as much.  See you in hell," he said.  Mewn nodded.

"I'll be there," he said.  Then John died.  Mewn walked off, activated the transporter and with the help of the ruins, he returned home and walked away into the sunset of Johto.


End file.
